Eternal Love
by Smex Lemur
Summary: Gaara decides he wants a precious person. Just like that. Now the question is: who will he choose? And will that person actually agree to it? GaaraLee, oneshot.


**AN: **I honestly have no idea where this came from… -sigh- I'm such a weirdo. I think Gaara would kill me if he would read such a thing XD. This is a one-shot and has a crazy and strangely innocent Gaara… and a very poor and flustered Lee x3.

I think they are the perfect pair! XD Really, next to Sasuke and Naruto, they are my favourite couple, 'cause Gaara is so sezzy and Lee is such a cutie XD. Besides, Gaara didn't want to kill him 'cause he hated him, but it was because he secretly loved him and didn't want to love him! Yeah! GO YOUTHFUL LOVE!

-cough-

Anyway, I hope you enjoy n.n

--

--

**Eternal Love**

By SmexLemur

--

--

Gaara had always been alone.

He had his father's toys, his teddy-bear, his brother and sister and even if he hadn't loved him back, he had also had Yashamaru for a short period of time.

These were hardly adequate, when he compared himself to his fellow demon-container, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had three teachers he loved dearly, a lot of friends, the Hokage herself even loved him as a little brother. Yes, even though the blonde did not have any _real _family, he certainly did have a lot of people who loved him.

Which was why Gaara had decided he wanted at least _someone _in his life. But now the question was: who? And what did he want that person to be? A lover? A father? He knew he wanted someone who _needed _him and someone who would love him eternally, no matter how much mistakes he would make a long the way.

Because he knew he would make mistakes—he wasn't used to affection or love, or any of the sort, so he needed someone who would easily forgive him and would continue to love. A brother? No, they merely served the purpose of torturing the younger brother.

A little brother? No way. Sisters were out of the question too—they would only pay attention to other boys, not to him.

A girlfriend? No, they would just leave him. Temari often talked about her ex-boyfriends and Gaara figured a girl would just abandon him after a while. A boyfriend then?

He bit his lip. Well, it was an option… he had always thought himself to be asexual, so it didn't really matter to him if he or she was male or female. It was more about the love, right?

Gaara shook his head—no, boys his age usually tend to cheat due to hormones. Temari had complained to him about that too! Apparently, there had been some guy who had stuck his tongue down another's throat—Gaara didn't want that. He wanted full love from that _someone._

A father then.

Gaara quickly shook his head. He was still traumatized by the previous Kazekage, his real father. Besides, who would want to be his father anyway? A mother therefore was out of the question too.

No, it would definitely have to be someone who didn't know him yet, someone new…

And then it hit him. Yes, it would be perfect, wonderful even. That someone would love him and he would treat him right… yes, definitely.

He knew how to do it, but now he had to think about with _who_. It didn't necessarily have to be someone he loved of course, but he did want it to be a good ninja, a worthy one and not one from his own village—they wouldn't want that and there weren't any… respectful shinobi in the Sand Village anyway. The Uchiha perhaps? No, no, too treacherous.

Hyuuga? No, Gaara was rather brave, but if there was anything scary in this world, it were those eyes of the Hyuuga family… no, definitely not.

Inuzuka? Too loud.

Uzumaki? Same reason, though he was a good option nonetheless. Perhaps him.

Nara? Too lazy.

Gaara let out a sigh as he faced the window looking over the Sand. Now, who else did he know from Konoha? There was someone, there had to be…

"Lee," he finally muttered. Yes, he was perfect! Exceptional speed, kind, would do anything for his precious person. Heck, perhaps he would even make a good husband—that was a nice bonus. The bushy eyebrows were a bit odd, but hey, he didn't have any of his own so that would balance it out pretty well, right?

Yes, he had made his decision. He allowed himself to give a tiny smile, before calling out his guard to pack his bag—he was going to pay a little visit to Konoha.

--

--

Three days later, Gaara stood in front of the main gate, his face emotionless as ever. He showed his passport to the guards and entered the village, followed by his escorts who he immediately dismissed. They gave him a couple of weak protests but he brushed them off, set on visiting Rock Lee's apartment by himself.

It didn't take him long to find it (Tsunade had given the Taijutsu master's address to him) and he knocked on the door. He vaguely wondered whether or not Lee would be home at that time—after all, he was known for his constant training…

He got his answer soon enough however: the door opened, revealing a very pale-looking, in green pajamas-cladded ninja. Lee's eyes widened when he saw who had actually knocked on _his _door.

"G—Gaara-san?" he stuttered, quickly taking a tissue and letting out a loud sneeze. Gaara calmly stayed quiet as Lee continued to talk loudly. "My youthful friend! How wonderful it is to see you again! Might I ask you why you would visit my humble apartment so suddenly? Not that I'm complaining, of course! But it is rare…" he trailed off, finally noticing the blank stare Gaara was giving him.

"I'll be frank with you," he said, after a long pause. "I want your child."

Lee blinked.

"Eh… I don't have a child?" he offered, confused. "Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else! But I don't think it would be wise to say it like that… it would seem as if you were a paedophile or a kidnapper or something." Gaara let out a small sigh.

"I mean, through conception, I want your baby."

Lee blinked again.

"Conception?"

"A fusion of gametes to form a new organism of the same species," Gaara responded. "In other words, I'd like to have your child."

"…Game-what?" The Kazekage sighed once more.

"To put it as simply as I possibly can," he drawled, emotionless. "I want _you_," he pointed at Lee, who in turn pointed at himself. "To fuck me," Gaara pointed a finger at himself, slightly amused when he saw Lee's round eyes grow wide. "In order to conceive a child."

Lee was silent for five minutes. He was really lucky Gaara was such a patient person.

"You want me to carry your child?" Lee finally asked slowly.

"No, _I _want to carry _your _child. I want a family." Lee blinked.

"So… you want me to be your husband?" A small blush crept onto his face. It wasn't entirely _unpleasant_—after all, he had given up on Sakura-san anyway, so why not have a new precious person? Gaara was attractive and kind… well, if he wanted to be anyway.

"Not exactly." Lee's shoulders slumped immediately. "Though, if you don't mind, I wouldn't either. After all, children feel most happy when both of the parents are present and I want to keep our child happy."

"B—But wait just a minute! You're a guy! You can't carry a kid!" Lee exclaimed. Gaara gave him a tiny smirk—he had wondered when that particular topic would arrive.

"Some medic-Nins have recently developed a jutsu. It allows men to grow the female organs needed to give birth," Gaara answered simply.

"B—But, what about the village? I can't leave Konoha! And I can't leave Gai-sensei!"

"I can do all my paperwork from here, if it is necessary," Gaara said, shrugging. "Temari can take over my duties in Suna while I'm here."

"B—But," Lee started again, weakly. "I hardly know you Gaara-san! I mean, I like you, but I don't love you! I—I mean, don't take it the wrong way or anything, I know Gaara-san is very kindhearted and strong and I'm sure I could love you if I could get to know you a bit better, but surely you'd want to have a child with someone you love as well! It's such an important thing and I think you'd regret it if you would have one with someone like me!" Gaara stared at him for a long time, making poor Lee slightly uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet, taking another tissue when he felt a sneeze coming up.

"Then… should we get to know each other?" he finally asked. "Your arguments are very… true. I suppose I would be happier if it were with someone I love. Let's go." Gaara grabbed Lee's wrist and pulled him out of the doorstep.

"Go where!" he weakly exclaimed, trying to struggle against the Kazekage's firm grip.

"A date. Isn't that what people call it? Temari's always going on 'dates'," he replied, giving him a slightly confused look. Lee's mouth stayed open for a moment as Gaara guided him out on the streets.

"B—But Gaara! I'm still wearing my pajamas!"


End file.
